Forever With You
by Tiggy of the Wind
Summary: Now updated! Jareth decides that he wants Sarah back. An old friend decides to help him get her, on one condition...
1. Default Chapter

Forever With You

Disclaimer- I do not own Labyrinth. Please don't sue me. And some of these names may sound familiar, but thats because I'm too lazy to come up with new names. And not to mention that my muse Gabriel always wants to appear and put his own little character in my fics.

Jareth stared into his crystal ball. Sarah's image danced within its surface. He would give anything to hold her in his arms once again, to gaze into her crystal eyes, even if those eyes hated him, even if those arms struggled against him. Jareth sighed if only she would be with him. He had once heard someone say that if you cared enough about a person they would eventually return those feelings and there was no one Jareth cared about more than his Sarah. Jareth sighed again transformed into an owl and flew out of the underground. If he could not hold her then he could at least gaze upon her through his own eye rather than through a crystal. Jareth flew across the park where he had once watched Sarah practice her plays. Three years ago Sarah had come to the park, almost routinely. Every Friday she would come to practice her lines and every Friday Jareth would be there watching her. Jareth flew to her house and sat in the tree outside Sarah's window. She wasn't at the house, a babysitter was there in her place. Sarah must be at her friend's house. Flying away from the tree Jareth headed across town to where Sarah's best friend lived. He settled into one of the pine trees outside the main window and watched the events unfold in the house. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Sarah's friend asked Sarah flopping down on the couch.

"It's your house Kat, what do you want to do?" Sarah sat on the couch and pulled her legs up indian style. 

"But you're my guest...wanna call Tony?" Tony was Kat's and Sarah's other best friend, a third addition to the triffy trio, thats what they called themselves. 

"Naw, we called Tony before your parents left and they told you he wasn't allowed to comeover tonight, something about the fact that the last time he was here he blew up the kitchen attempting to make brownies." Sarah grinned. "We could always act out a scene from something...how about Hamlet?" 

"NO!!" Kat shouted. "Anything but Hamlet!!" she pretended to choke.

"I get it." Sarah threw one of the pillows from the couch at her friend's head. The two girls scuffled around, tossing pillows and stuffed animals at each other. Jareth chuckled watching them. These two girls were always good for a laugh. 

"What are you watching old friend?" A coal black crow landed beside Jareth. "Ah, these two again?" His deep british accented voice was slightly mocking. "I'll help you get her."

"You will?" Jareth eyed his friend, he never did anything for anyone else.

"Yes, on one condition."

Jareth laughed, "I knew there had to be something in it for you Gabriel. What is it?"

"I want the other girl, Katherine."

So, there you go. Tell me if you like it or not, please.


	2. Forever With You: Chapter Two Ain't dat ...

Forever With You: Chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labryinth. I merely own Katherine and Gabriel.  
  
Oh, and sorry that this is rather disjointed from the first chapter, it has been suck a long time since I updated. .As many of you know. .  
  
Inside the house the girls stared at each other, resting from their scuffle.  
  
"Are you sure we can't rehearse Hamlet?" Sarah pleaded, half jokingly.  
  
"If you so much as mutter that cursed word again, I will run into the theatre, opening night and yell out the name of The Bard's Play." Katherine threatened, eyes narrowed.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Sarah gasped out, her turn to fall to the floor, her arms wrapped tight around her. Kat responded with a cruel smirk. "..you would." Sarah sighed, knowing her friend all to well.  
  
"So," Katherine smirked. "What ever shall we do." She bit her lip, glancing around the room, resting finally on her camcorder. "We could have an erratically tantric pillow fight. You know, the kind guys would pay money to watch. You know how I do like money."  
  
"No!" Sarah yelped. "I will not lose my innocence for a few dollars from a bunch of PERVERTS!" She stomped her foot, a layer of defiance thick in her voice. Katherine merely smirked, used to her friend's shows of will. Smoothly, she replied.  
  
"Lose it again you mean? I recall this one time when you had stayed over. It was not long ago. The night of the hot chocolate and caramels," she clutched at her heart. "It was a day of dreams for me. You would take back those midnight confessions? Those gentle, taped caresses?"  
  
Sarah paled. "W..what tapes? What confessions?" fretting, she watched her friend, her bown eyes intent. Seeing Kat's face dissolve into a wide grin, she whacked her on the arm. "How dare you! How can I call you a friend!" Pondering for a moment, Kat responded.  
  
"Oh, I think it was the blackmail, or the cupcakes. I bought your friendship with a cupcake, and you know it." She smiled freely, eyes glittering with laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
"They are rather animated, aren't they?" The deep voice chuckled out. Beside him, Jareth bristled.  
  
"Yes, but then my Sarah has always been a lively girl." A hint of possession rose in his voice, wanting to be certain Gabriel wouldn't risk changing his mind and going after his Sarah. That's what Gabriel was after all, a man to toy with the hearts of young women. He held himself as a cupid figure, though Jareth knew that deep down, all Gabriel truly enjoyed was the suffering of others. A cold, calculating man, in essence, he was everything that Sarah believed Jareth had been, that and worse.  
  
"So it's a bargain then?" The crow turned it's head so a glittering eye could observe the owl.  
  
"Yes." Jareth sighed, desperate to have Sarah returned. "I agree. Now, what do you propse?"  
  
There we go, that was all jolly good fun. Please, tell me if I'm doing anything terribly wrong with the first chapter melding into this one. I'm not sure where this will go, well, I do have some idea. It may get darker, er, it will get darker. Perhaps it may even be moved up in rating towards the latter chapters. Toodliedoo. 


End file.
